1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle for fastening loose ends of a belt or strap.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed many forms of buckle designed to releasably connect loose ends of a belt, strap and the like. A typical example of such known buckle, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,464, patented Aug. 17, 1965, comprises a male or plug member and a female or receptacle member, the male member having a locking projection to be resiliently inserted into an opening in the female member, whereby the two members can be snapped into and out of engagement with each other. However, when releasing the male member from the female member, it has been necessary to manipulate the buckle with both hands because of the presence of an upper plate portion at the entrance end of the female member which would necessitate pushing the male member underneath the plate portion with one hand while pulling it out past the same portion with the other hand.